Starbucks Lovers
by thesirenserenity
Summary: For Jack, working as a barista was always just a job. That is, until he saw her: the stunning girl with the blonde hair and hesitant eyes who came every week to study. Boy, was he glad he switched shifts. Cliche coffee shop romance oneshot! Jelsa.


The first time he saw her, she took his breath away.

The way her black skinny jeans hugged her legs, how her platinum blonde braid swept her collarbone, those red lips. But what caught him the most was the hesitation in her eyes.

"Hi! Can I get a drink started for you?" he asked, his deep blue eyes meeting her sapphire ones.

"Hello, could I get a Venti Chai Latte please? With eight pumps of the chai?" Her voice was like honey, washing over him.

"Hot or cold?"

She smiled as she thought, "Let's do hot. After all, it is October and rather chilly out."

Jack shrugged, "Some customers like it cold, even in December. But it really depends on you." He grinned at her, eyes dancing.

She laughed, as she scanned the Starbucks card on her phone, paying.

"Can I get a name on that?" he asked, eager to learn her name.

"Elsa."

"Elsa, pretty name."

She smiled again, "Thanks."

Leaving the register, she went and sought out a large table to spread out and study on. Jack watched her as he rang up the next customer. As soon as she was away from the register, he saw it. The hesitation.

Sure, she seemed to hide it behind a mask and seemed put together, but as soon as she thought no one was looking, he could see how terrified she was.

_I wonder why. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time he saw her, exactly a week later at the same time, the hesitation was still there. She hid it, her eyes smiling as she ordered the exact same thing again.

He didn't ask her for her name this time, but wrote it on the cup. She seemed surprised as the barista called out her name though she didn't give it. Her eyes snapped to Jack, and he winked at her.

Boy, was he glad he switched shifts with Rose.

He watched her spread out on the same table, her books pile of books and binders overtaking the space. He couldn't read the titles of any, being too far away, but they looked big and boring. He watched her sigh and begin to study. She looked bored and unenthused.

_Too much school and not enough play? _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week, they struck up more of a conversation.

Sure, it was just her inquiring about when the eggnog comes in, but it was a conversation nonetheless.

"Ah, so an eggnog fan, are we? I love a good eggnog latte."

She smiled at him, "I don't actually drink coffee. Can't stand the taste for some reason."

Jack jokingly recoiled in disgust, "What?! A college student who doesn't like coffee? What is wrong with you!"

Elsa laughed, "I know, right? I get by with my chais though. I'm pretty much addicted."

Jack held up her cup with the prescribed drink written on it, "I can see that. Don't worry, I have my own addiction… I love Carmel in my coffee."

She just smiled at him as she left to stake out her table again. He watched her from afar as she poured over her books. _She works hard, but doesn't seem to enjoy it? It looks like it could be stuff related to her major. You would think she would be a little more enthused. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week after, he finally had the guts to sit with her.

His co-worker and manager, Mia, had seen him pining over the beautiful girl every week. She sent him on break and told him to go talk to her.

Jack grinned at her and promptly made Elsa her Chai and himself a caramel macchiato. He approached her table and stood over her.

"Ah, so it's business." His voice startled her out of her studying.

She jumped a little and then smiled at him. "Yea, I'm a business major."

He handed her the Chai and sat down across from her. She looked shocked that he had brought her another drink and even more shocked that he had invited himself to sit with her.

Jack shrugged at her dumbfounded gaze, "I'm on break and you looked like you could use one too. That, and another Chai."

The look in her eyes melted to gratefulness as her fingers curled around the large cup, seeping in the warmth of the drink. "Thank you" she murmured.

"I'm Jack, by the way. I haven't introduced myself ever." His grin was infectious.

Elsa smiled back, "I'm Elsa. But apparently you already know that, because it's always on my cup without me telling you."

Jack chuckled, "Well, you are a regular. And a very memorable one at that."

She blushed and looked down at her books. Jack followed her gaze.

"So do you enjoy business?" he asked, curious to see what she said.

Elsa sighed, "I don't mind it. But, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. It's not what I would have picked."

He set down his cup and propped his chin on both hands, "Why's that?"

She did a cute little exhale and wrinkled her nose, "I have to take over my parents' business, so I need the education."

"And you want to do something else?" he prompted.

"Well, I have a passion for kids and really wanted to teach theater. But that has to take the backseat. I might still do it as a hobby if I have time."

"Is it necessary for you to take over your parents' business right now? I mean, I'm sure they could handle it for a while so you can teach for a couple years."

Elsa sighed and broke eye contact. "It's not like that…" she trailed off.

He huffed, "You should just tell them how you feel. If that's what you want to do, then you should have a chance to do it!"

Elsa shook her head, "No, Jack. You don't get it. They aren't here anymore. They passed away. My uncle has been running it while waiting for me to get an education."

Jack looked at her with concerned eyes. He could see the pain and sadness, but watched as she shook her head and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. She breathed and suddenly the façade he always sees was back up. She smiled, even though it didn't reach her eyes. "But that's okay. I want to do this for them, and my little sister Anna needs to be free to choose what she wants to do."

Jack looked at her, unconvinced. They sat in silence for a moment.

Elsa huffed and then raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't understand how you got me to spill all that. After all, we are perfect strangers."

Jack's face broke into a grin. "I am pretty easy to talk to. And we can change that." He winked at her. "You always come in when I'm working. Do you mind if I join you next week?"

Elsa blushed and nodded. "Sure."

He stood up and smiled down at her, "I'm looking forward to it, Elsa."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks had since he had first talked to her. Sure enough, during his break every time she was in, he would join her at her table and they would talk the half-hour away. Soon he had learned much about her; her likes, dislikes, her love for her sister, her passion for kids, her obsession with makeup and creating characters, and her apparent singing talent. He would tell her about his little sister and how endearing she was, and shared secrets of how to make various drinks. He talked about his silly dream to get a recording deal and tour; he played guitar, sang, and wrote songs. She had encouraged him to follow it and kept trying to think of people she knew who could hook him up, even though she had never even heard him. Her barriers had come down and her shyness had melted away, leaving behind a witty girl. He found himself looking forward to their playful banter. He had fallen for her. Hard. And if he was reading the signals right, she was falling for him too.

This week, he had decided he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to take this stunning girl on a proper date, not just snatches of conversation between studying and working.

Jack approached her table, signature Chai in hand. Elsa looked up at him and grinned, her smile sending butterflies through him. He can do this.

She reached out for her cup, but he shook his head this time. "Nu-uh. You don't get it yet."

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "And why not?" she demanded.

Jack gathered his courage and grinned. "You can't have this one until you agree to go on a date with me."

"Oh, so blackmailing me, are you?" Her smirk grew bigger.

Jack shrugged, "I had to make sure you said yes. And I know how partial to your chai you are."

Elsa laughed, "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice then, do I?"

"So is that a yes?"

She rose out of her chair and closed the distance between them. Her hand came to rest over his hand that was encasing the cup. She leaned forward, her breath tickling his ear, "It would be my pleasure."

He stood there in shock, his hand opening to hers as she snatched the cup of goodness from it.

"Yes!" she said, as she brought the chai to her mouth and took a sip.

He unfroze, taking a look at the vixen standing in front of him. He smirked and his arm darted out, reaching behind her and winding itself around her waist. He pulled her in, snatched the cup out of her hand and set it on the table. He trapped her hands against his chest and smirked down at her, their eyes meeting. "Good, because I would hate to deprive you of your chai."

He could feel her heartbeat fluttering and watched as her eyes darted to his lips.

And he didn't deny her. He leaned in and tenderly brushed his lips against hers. Her hands rose to entwine themselves around his neck as she leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

_I'm so glad I switched shifts with Rose._

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you want more Jelsa fluff, I have a multi chapter Arts school AU featuring them and the rest of the gang. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought! Thanks :D **

**xoxoxo, **

**Siren**


End file.
